This invention relates generally to phonograph systems, and more particularly, to juke box type phonograph systems wherein a plurality of records are individually selected and played by actuation of coin-operated means. Specifically, the invention is directed to a low cost, low maintenance phonograph system wherein selected ones of a plurality of records are played.
Heretofore, phonograph systems of the juke box type have included a large quantity of records, sometimes in the order of 100 or more, which are mounted in a toroidal tray or magazine. The toroidal tray or magazine may be rotatable about a central axis to place a desired record at a playing station, or, in the alternative, means may be provided for removing a record from the toroidal tray and moving the removed record about the central axis of the toroidal tray to place it in registry with a playing station. In either case, the complex mechanism required for rotating the toroidal tray or moving the record removal mechanism requires highly skilled and trained personnel for maintaining such equipment. Furthermore, such mechanical mechanisms are relatively expensive in that they require relatively high tolerance to be maintained when fabricating the components used as well as requiring a substantial number of discrete components to be assembled. Once again, the manufacture and assembly of such mechanisms require the attention of skilled personnel.
Furthermore, prior art types of phonograph systems of the juke box type include complicated selector mechanisms. Generally, this type of juke box has a plurality of push buttons divided into two groups, one group being identified by the letters of the alphabet and a second group being identified by discrete numerals. As is well known, a selection is made by actuating certain ones of the buttons in each group. This requires complicated selector mechanisms, which may be either mechanical or electronic in nature. Here again, the skill required to maintain this type of prior art selector mechanism is substantial, to say the least.
In many foreign countries, where technical expertise is at a premium, the manpower required to install, service and maintain juke box type of phonograph systems is at a minimum, and in some cases, nonexistent. Therefore, present-day sophisticated juke box systems are not practical for use in such under-developed foreign countries.